


Peaches

by CherriOnTop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Castiel, Bobby is a great man, Cross dresser Castiel, Dean gets in a lot of trouble, Dean has good friends, Flirty Anna, Good Brother Dean, Graduating Dean, Hot, Jerk Crowley, John being a good father, Lots of awkwardness, M/M, Nice Benny, Protective Charlie, Protective Dean, Sam has a crush on Jess, Spoons, Sweaty Dean, but for good reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriOnTop/pseuds/CherriOnTop
Summary: Dean Winchester knew that the consequences would be hell as his fist smashed into Alistair's jaw. However, one look at the smirk on Alistair's face as he lay sprawled on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth, and Dean knew that any consequence would be worth it as he threw his fist back at the other boy again.After another fight just three days before he graduates from high school, Dean is told he's going to spend the summer at his "uncle" Bobby's peach farm down in Georgia as punishment in order to receive his diploma. The summer starts exactly how Dean thinks it will-dripping sweat under the harsh sun while picking peaches all day. It had almost hit worst summer ever when Bobby's adopted cross dressing son, Castiel, shows up and shows Dean that maybe the summer is meant for something more than just picking fruit.Based loosely off the novel Peaches by Jodi Lynn Anderson





	1. 1-

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the novel Peaches by Jodi Lynn Anderson, and I do not take credit for the idea. The modifications are all mine c:
> 
>  
> 
> Basically a story where Dean gets in too many fights and is forced to face punishment in order to receive his diploma and so he is sent to Bobby's peach farm, where he works hard, meets new people that will be considered his friends for years in the future, and, of course, falls in love with the shy yet strong Castiel, who makes Dean wonder why he's never come to Bobby's farm before.

Dean Winchester knew that the consequences would be hell as his fist smashed into Alistair's jaw. However, one look at the smirk on Alistair's face as he lay sprawled on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth, and Dean knew that any consequence would be worth it as he threw his fist back at the other boy again. Blood spurted from Alistair's nose, and Dean felt pride swell in his chest even as his knuckles throbbed. He raised an arm to strike again, but Sam, his little brother, grabbed his arm and pleaded with him to stop. Dean's eyes flickered briefly over to Sam's, and damn his little brother and his puppy eyes. Dean couldn't say no to them no matter how badly he wanted to ram his fist into Alistair's bloody face again. 

Dean lowered his arm but Sam didn't let go of it, his fingers clutching tightly to Dean's arm. Alistair sat up, that awful smirk still on his bloodied lips, and spit at Dean's feet. "I always knew you were weak." He sneered, wiping a hand under his nose. "Always being held back by the little wimp." He gestured to Sam, and Dean felt a strong urge to hit him again. If Sam wasn't holding his arm right then, Dean would have swung another time. "But remember, you were the one that hit first, and the principal will definitely be hearing about this." 

Dean forced himself to take a deep breath, then turned away from the bleeding boy and stormed away from him, Sam hot on his heels. Anger was churning inside of Dean, but not at Sam. He was never mad at Sam for stopping fights. He knew that Sam didn't like him fighting, and it happened way too often. Dean had never been good at controlling his anger, but it had gotten especially bad since Sam had started high school. He was smaller than everyone his age, not having hit his growth spurt, and it made him an easy target. Dean had gotten in countless fights trying to protect his little brother, and neither the principal nor his father even acknowledge the fact. They all just get upset that Dean gets into so many fights. 

Regardless of the consequences that were sure to follow him home after a phone call to his father from the principal, Dean was glad that he'd been able to defend Sam. He was already prepared to hand over his phone, his keys to his car, and his laptop for this fight and would do it again in a heartbeat for his brother. Sam was everything to him, and he wasn't about to let anyone say such cruel and horrible things about the one person who he loved the most. 

The ride home was awkward and quiet between the brothers, but the music was still loud and vibrated the car. Dean didn't sing along like he normally did, and Sam didn't look out the window the entire time admiring the scenery. Dean kept his eyes on the road, and Sam kept his eyes on Dean's bruising knuckles. 

Dean parked the car in its usual spot in front of the house and was just about to open his door when Sam spoke up from beside him. 

"Dad's going to be angry that you got into another fight." 

Dean let out a sigh and looked at the other boy. "I know, Sammy, but I couldn't just let him disrespect you like that. You know that." 

Sam just nodded and looked down at his lap before he nodded another time. "I just wish you hadn't hit him." Then he opened the door and stepped out, leaving Dean there to think about how much trouble he'd be in later that night. 

~~

The front door slammed shut downstairs and Dean and Sam both jumped from where they were sitting in Sam's room, playing some stupid racing game. They exchanged a nervous look before Dean gave Sam a hug and told him not to leave the room. He came down the stairs slowly, eyes looking around for his father. He found him in the kitchen, unloading groceries into the fridge. Dean stood in the doorway and didn't say anything. He didn't know if John had sensed his presence until he spoke. 

"I got a call from your school today." 

His voice sounded calm, but it still made Dean jump. He didn't respond, looking down at his feet so he didn't have to look up at his father, who he knew would turn around soon. Sure enough, John turned, and Dean could almost feel the disappointed look on his face. He'd seen it enough to have it memorized. 

"I thought we talked about this, Dean. You promised me that you'd be smarter about this, but here we are again, in less than two weeks, having the same conversation." He sighed and Dean saw him raise an arm, knowing he probably dragged it over his face. He seemed to do that a lot when he was scolding Dean for fighting. "You have three days of school left, Dean. I thought we said that if you could stay out of trouble for the rest of the year, we could all take a family trip out to the beach. I had thought you were excited enough to know that I was serious about not taking you if you got into more trouble." 

"He was bad mouthing Sam," Dean explained weakly, slowly raising his eyes to meet his father. He expected to see frustration there, or even disappointment, but all he found was weariness. Dean felt bad all over again for making his father be put into this situation again. 

"And I'm glad that you want to stand up for Sam. I really am. But that doesn't mean you need to go in fist swinging at everything everyone says about him, Dean. You need to be smart about it, okay? If you get into too many more fights, you're going to have serious trouble in life. It could affect your future jobs, or if you go to college in the future. You have to learn to pick your fights, son. You can't just go after everyone who upsets you. That's not going to get you anywhere in life." 

Dean drops his eyes back to the ground, cheeks coloring. 

"Not only that, but this close to graduation, you're very lucky that the school didn't decide to hold your diploma. They were very upset when we talked about this. One more fight, Dean, and you're not getting that diploma." 

John wasn't angry, which Dean wasn't sure he was glad about or not. If he wasn't angry, that meant that he was calmer and the punishment would be less severe. However, when he was angry, he was more predictable. Dean and John didn't get along the best, but John always tried to be fair and understanding. But with all the fights that Dean had been in just this year alone, it was hard for John to be patient and calm with his oldest son. 

"I think you know what I want from you before you go to bed. I don't know how long I'll be keeping them, but there will be more punishment." Dean knew there'd be more, since he'd actually promised that he wouldn't fight for the rest of the year, but that didn't mean he wanted any of it. "Now dinner will be ready in about an hour, so make sure you have your homework done or studying, or whatever you need done, then get cleaned up for dinner." 

Dean nodded, turning around and heading towards the door. Before he could leave, his father spoke again. 

"And Dean?" 

He turned to look at his father another time. John gave him a small smile. 

"I love you, son. No matter how frustrating you can be, I'll always love you." 

Dean gives a small smile back, unable to help himself, and nods, then heads back up the stairs. Although Dean never tells John he loves him back, he hopes that his father knows. 

~~

Dean was in the middle of rereading his favorite comic book when Sam came into his room with big, teary eyes. Dean sets down his book immediately, not caring that it slides off the bed and closes, losing his spot in the story. He wraps his arms around his little brother and hugs him tightly. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen?" He asked worriedly, taking his brother's face in his hands. 

"It's dad," he chokes out, hands grasping Dean's shirt. "He was on the phone with your school again, and they were talking about a punishment." Dean swallowed with difficulty. If they were talking punishment, that meant that the school wanted to hold his diploma. Dean ran his fingers through Sam's shaggy hair, not letting go of him. "T-They want to hold your diploma, Dean." Sam whispered, confirming Dean's thoughts. "Dad's trying to fight to get it to you, but they're being stubborn. They want you to receive punishment before they give you your diploma." 

Dean brings Sam to his bed and sits next to him, still hugging him. "Hey, I'm sure dad will work it out. He's not going to let them hold it from me. He'll figure something out, Sammy, don't worry."

Sam shook his head and clutched at Dean's shirt tighter. "No, Dean, it's not that. Dad's already figured it out and they agreed on a solution. On a punishment. They're not going to give you your diploma until after summer vacation is over, Dean." He gave another small cry as his tears dripped down his cheeks. Dean's heart broke at seeing them and he gently wiped them away, about to reassure him that it would be okay when Sam spoke again. "They're going to send you away for the summer, Dean." 

Dean's heart skipped a beat and the color drained from his face. Send him away? Where? All Dean could think about was to go to a military training camp for the summer to learn discipline. He didn't want to go anywhere like that-where he was forced to submit to orders under someone who didn't give a fuck about him. 

"W-Where are they sending me?" He choked out, looking down at his brother nervously. Sam sniffled and wiped at his eyes with the heel of his hand. 

"They're going to send you to Georgia. To live with Bobby." 

Dean felt all the tension leave his body at once. He wasn't going to a military camp. He was just going to live with Bobby, of whom he hadn't seen since he was only a few years old. Dean hadn't seen or spoken with Bobby since he last saw him, but he sent Christmas cards every year. Bobby was an older man that had once been close friends with his father. They were still friends, but they weren't as close as they used to be. Bobby had lived in South Dakota for most of his life, but after his wife died, he took up her dream of owning a peach farm-her favorite fruit-and had moved down to Georgia to make it a reality. 

Bobby made a good profit from it, but he was getting older, and needed help. So he'd built shelters on his property to house workers to work for him during harvesting season. When Dean was about nine years old, Bobby had adopted a son named Castiel, who appeared in the Christmas cards ever since. Dean had never met Castiel before, but he looked like a good kid in the photos. Dean and Bobby hadn't ever been close. When he visited him last, they had barely talked, and were never alone together. Still, despite how awkward it would be to pop back up into his life and help run the farm, he knew it would always be a better option than going to a military camp. 

"Hey, now, that's not so bad," Dean soothed, rubbing Sam's back, holding him tightly. "Bobby's always nice to us, everything will be okay if I have to go live down there for the summer. Don't worry, alright?" Sam took a slow inhale, then looked at Dean. 

"But I'm worried, Dean!" He exclaimed, his eyes large and sad. "The school said that if you get into even one fight, they won't give you your diploma! And then you can't graduate, and then you'll never get a job!" Dean softened and he brushed back Sam's hair from his face. 

"I'll be careful, Sammy. I promise. No fights. None at all. I won't hit anyone. I'll get my diploma and graduate, okay? Everything is going to be okay." He hugged Sam again, glad to feel the tension slowly ease out of the younger boy. Dean held him for awhile longer, then laid them down carefully. Sam was pretty out of it, but Dean didn't mind. He threw the blanket over both of them, then pulled his little brother closer. He held Sam throughout the night, the comic book forgotten on the floor.


	2. 2-

Dean had wanted to skip school the next day so badly, but the fear of getting into more trouble with not only his father, but the school, too, made him get up the next morning and hop into the shower. His knuckles were red from punching Alistair the day before, but Dean didn't mind. At least they weren't split, because that hurt a lot more than bruising. 

When Dean got out of the shower and dressed himself, he woke Sam up, who grumbled but went off to his own bedroom to get ready. Dean leisurely wandered downstairs to make something to eat, and was surprised to find a note on the table with his name on it. His father had left for work before he had even gotten up, which was typical, but he didn't often leave notes for Dean. He picked it up and flipped it open. John's messy handwriting addressed Dean at the top, detailing that Dean was allowed to take his car to and from school, but that was it. He was not allowed to go anywhere after school, nor was he allowed to take his friends home or to other places. He was not allowed to play on any electronics, but he was allowed to take his phone in case John needed to contact him. All of this Dean had expected already, but the last sentence is what caught him off guard. 

_I have something important to tell you when I get home regarding your punishment._

Dean already knew what the extra punishment was, but he was still nervous. What if Bobby wouldn't let him come and stay with him? What if the school changed their mind? What if Sam had heard wrong? He tried to ignore these thoughts as he pocketed the note and started on making scrambled eggs for him and Sam. 

~~

Alistair, as Dean had expected, was supporting dark bruises on his face that day at school. He also hadn't lost his grin as he paraded around like he'd won some great battle between him and Dean. Dean tried his best to ignore it, knowing that Alistair just wanted a rise out of Dean. But Dean was determined to get through the last three days without anything happening to get his diploma taken away from him for good. Dean went out of his way to avoid the other boy, hating the satisfaction that it gave Alistair. 

The first day was a great struggle to get through while people asked about what had happened and what repercussions had come with it. He didn't want them to know that he had gotten into a lot of trouble with the school, who was sick of dealing with his troublesome self. So Dean simply said that he'd gotten grounded, which wasn't a lie. He didn't care if people didn't believe it, just wanting to go home and take a nap. 

The unavoidable happened right before Dean got to his locker to grab his stuff and leave. Alistair gave him a hard jab to the stomach as he fell into step beside him. "Hey, Dean, what's up?" He grinned, his eyes holding a mischievous light in them. Dean simply ignored him and continued towards his locker, using all of his willpower not to punch his lights out. That would not make his situation any better, especially since he felt like he was getting out easy by going to Bobby's and not a military camp. 

Alistair gave a pout when Dean didn't respond, didn't even look at him. "Aw, Dean, what's wrong? Did someone hurt your feelings? Did your daddy not like getting another call from the school last night? Did he give you a punishment?" He teased. Dean's jaw clenched, but he appeared unaffected otherwise. "Come on, Dean, spill the beans. Did something happen? Did your little pussy of a brother tell you that he doesn't want you punching me anymore?" 

Dean snapped, grabbing Alistair by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Don't call my brother a pussy. Just because he wants me to be a good person does not make him weak. Now you stay away from me and my brother." He growled, then released Alistair and stormed to his locker. He swung it open quickly and tossed all of his stuff into his bag. He wasn't sure if Alistair was going to actually leave him alone, but he didn't bother Dean anymore that day. 

Just as he closed his locker, Sam hurried over, looking a little worried. "Did you punch him?" He asked Dean quietly, almost hesitantly. "People said you and Alistair were having a brawl. Did you punch him?" 

Dean slung his bag over his back and shook his head. "No, I didn't punch him, but god, I wanted to. I just slammed him against the wall and told him to leave us alone. He probably won't, but I didn't punch him." He sighed and led Sam out to the Impala, not glancing back at the school. Sam didn't say anything more, but the slump in his shoulders was enough to tell Dean that he was glad there had been no fighting. Dean was, too. 

Dean went straight home just like his father asked him to, not wanting to break the rules and get into more trouble. John wasn't home yet, which the two boys had known. John didn't get off work until six and didn't make it home until six thirty when he came straight home. Dean put the keys back on the counter next to the note so that his father would know he didn't take them so he could go somewhere later. Sam went right up to do his homework, but Dean grabbed a snack from the fridge before heading up. 

He put his backpack on his bed, then looked around the room. If Sam was right and he was going to live with Bobby for the summer, then he'd need to decide what to take. He mentally packed his bag for when he'd actually have to do it in a few days. He'd need clothes for sure, but he'd worry about those later. He wanted to bring a couple comic books, a notebook, his stress ball, a couple photos, and a pack of cards in case he got bored. He wasn't sure if he'd use all of those, but he figured he might as well take them and whatever else he could fit in his bags. 

Dean really didn't want to do his homework, so he decided to clean his room instead. He put all of his dirty clothes in his hamper, then worked on picking up scattered items all over his room, putting them back in their place. He put his forgotten comic book back in order with his other ones, then flipped on his battery operated radio to listen to some music. He'd found a station that played only classic rock, and Dean listened to it all the time if he wasn't listening to tapes of those same songs in his car. 

Dean spent the next several hours cleaning his room and singing along to the radio while doing dramatic dances while singing into an imaginary microphone. He was glad that his door was shut and that no one was watching him. That would be rather embarrassing, and if Sam saw him, he'd never let him live it down. 

Dean was so engrossed in singing that he didn't notice his father come home, and probably wouldn't have ever realized it until his father knocked on his door. Dean turned the radio down almost immediately and then opened the door. He smiled at his father sheepishly. "Hey, dad." 

"Hello, Dean, mind if I come in?" John asked, gesturing into the room. Dean opened the door wider and stepped aside to let him in. He was glad that he'd cleaned up all the dirty clothes already. He closed the door after his father and then plopped down on his bed. John hesitated before slowly sitting down beside Dean on the bed. 

For several moments there was nothing said between either of them, just awkward staring at one another. Dean was just about to open his mouth to ask John about the punishment when John spoke up instead. 

"Son, back on the day you were born, I knew that it would be the best day of my life. Holding you in my arms for the first time was like holding the most precious thing in the world. You were amazing to me then, and that feeling hasn't changed to this day." John ran a hand over his face. "You're still the amazing little boy that I know, and I'm so proud of the man you've become. You're strong, caring, and protective, all qualities that anyone can admire. I'm really glad that you love Sam enough to want to stand up for him against all the bad things that people say about him. You're such a great man, and that's what makes this all so difficult." 

Dean wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say, so he just nodded and kept his eyes on his father, not minding that John couldn't see him nodding along. John was too focused on staring at the wall in his line of sight. 

"The school called me again last night, and they told me that they're going to hold your diploma until you change your behavior and get punished for all the fighting. I tried really hard to get them to change their mind, but they were adamant about it. Absolutely no swaying them. They suggested some particularly bad things that I knew you'd hate doing. Summer school, community service almost every single day, military school for the summer." Dean stiffened at the last one. "But you're a really good kid, Dean, and I sympathize with you, so I didn't want any of that for you." 

There was a pause as John let his eyes find Dean's, giving him a small smile. "You're my son, and you and Sam are the best sons a father could ask for. You didn't deserve to hate your summer for defending your brother. So I made my own suggestion, and I know it won't be the ideal summer, but I think you'll like it a lot better than what they wanted for you." Dean already knew what he suggested, but he didn't interrupt, wanting his father to think that this was the first he'd heard of it. 

"I suggested to them that you go and stay with your uncle Bobby for the summer. The one who lives down in Georgia, you know?" At Dean's nod, he continued. "I already called him, and he said it's okay if you come down. You'll stay with all the other summer workers and work alongside of them out in the peach field. Bobby says it's easy work, just time consuming. Of course I won't allow you to take any of your electronics other than your phone, but I'm trusting you to only use it when it's absolutely necessary." 

"Dad, you know I will. I'm grounded. Just because I'm not around you or at home anymore doesn't mean the rules are off." Dean assured. John smiled. 

"I know, Dean. You're a good kid. The best." Dean felt pride well in his chest at hearing that. "That's why it's so hard for me to send you away for the summer. But like I said, the work won't be terrible. Bobby says there's a lot of boys your age who come down to work for him and earn some money, so you'll have people to talk to. You won't be paid for your work in cash, so I'm sorry, but the school specifically told me you were to just do the work for free. Volunteering." 

Dean nodded and hugged his father. "That’s alright. I'll do it. Thank you for fighting for me and for not sending me off on one of their punishments. You're the best dad in the world." He knew it was a childish thing to say, but he was just so happy that he wasn't going to a military camp that he didn't care. He hugged his father tightly, missing the happy smile that crossed John's face. 

~~

Dean went to school the next day with a smile on his face and his heart lighter than it had been the day before. He wasn't going to a military school. He was only going to Bobby's for the summer. Most kids would hate having to pick fruit every day for their entire summer, but Dean didn't mind. It was so much better than the alternative, and he was grateful for his father's persuasion. Even having Alistair come up to him and tease him about Sam and the smile on his face, he didn't feel the great urge to punch him. No, he didn't like the things he was saying, but he did like that he wasn't going to a military camp for the summer. 

Dean had been feeling so great that day that he'd made dinner for the three of them, without being told. He whistled while he worked, and Sam did his homework at the table, spending half the time just watching Dean and shaking his head at the great mood Dean was in. No one his age would be thrilled about going to their uncle's house several states away just to pick fruit. But even so, Sam was secretly glad that Dean wasn't going to a military camp. He knew that would change his brother, and he liked Dean just the way he was. 

But even though Sam was glad Dean was going to Bobby's, he was also sad that his brother would be leaving for almost the entire summer. It was their last real summer together, and Dean would be spending it away. Sam would be left here with no one to play with, as he didn't have a lot of friends. He hoped that Dean would write or text, or whatever the deal was with Dean's punishment. Dean was the most important person to him, and Sam wasn't ready to lose him, even if it was just for a summer. 

John came home halfway through dinner being made, carrying a few groceries that they had needed, mostly soap and toilet paper. He ruffled Sam's hair, who grumbled but secretly like it just like he liked it when Dean did it, then he headed into the kitchen, where Dean was still working on making dinner. He smiled when he saw how happy Dean was, despite the fact that John was sending him away for a punishment only days later. 

"Hey, Dean," he greeted, giving his son a small, one armed hug, carrying the bags in his other hand still. "Dinner smells great, thanks for cooking." He set the bags down on the counter to unload them. Dean looked up from the pan and smiled. 

"Thanks, dad." 

John pulled all the items from the bag and held up a round pie, grinning. "I bought some pie from the store. Cherry-your favorite." 

Dean's face quickly held the same grin, and he hurried over to hug his father and take the pie. "Thanks, dad, this is great. I can't wait to crack it open." They both laughed, and John's heart ached. In just a few days, Dean would be gone for the whole summer, and after he came back, who knew what Dean's plans were. He could leave for college, and John would see him even less. So he just hugged his son and cherished him more.


	3. 3-

The last day of school had been just fine, and Alistair had even left Dean alone, which was the perfect way to end his high school career. Sam came up to his locker with one of the biggest smiles Dean had ever seen on his face, and threw his arms around his older brother in a hug. Dean laughed and hugged the smaller boy back. "Hey, Sammy, how was the last day of school?" He asked, ruffling the other boy's hair despite the way he protested. 

"It was good. I got Jess' phone number," he told Dean excitedly, holding up a folded piece of paper. Girly handwriting was scrawled across it with a number that Dean could tell was her phone number. 

"Great job, Sammy. She's going to be lucky to have you as a boyfriend." 

Sam's lips came out into a pout as he stared up at his brother. "We're not dating, Dean. We're just friends. But she gave me her number so we could decide on what time to catch a movie next week." Dean gave a chuckle. 

"Sounds like a date to me," he teased, watching as Sam's cheeks colored red. Sam looked like he was going to argue, but all he did was stick his tongue out at Dean. Dean laughed and packed all of his stuff into his bag since he wasn't coming back. He led Sam out to his car, listening to Sam talk excitedly about the movie he wanted to see with Jess. Dean listened and nodded when he needed, but he was a little distracted thinking about how he was going to miss his brother's first date. 

~~

When Dean pulled up into his driveway, he was surprised to see his father's car in the driveway. It wasn't often at all that John was home before they got out of school, but Dean knew today was a special day. It was his last day of school, and John always liked to celebrate important things like this. Sam seemed pretty excited about it, knowing it meant that they were going to go out to eat somewhere special. Dean felt like he should be more excited for it, but he was just trying not to be bummed out about the fact that graduation was in two days, and he wouldn't receive his diploma. And then just two days after that, he'd be flying down to Georgia to spend his summer at Bobby's. It was hard to keep a smile after that. 

John was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper when they came in, dressed in one of his nicer shirts. He looked up when the two came in, smiling as he set the paper down. "Hey, boys, how was the last day of school?" Sam plopped down across from his father and started talking excitedly about Jess again, and Dean couldn't help but smile at that. He went upstairs and took his shoes off and dropped his bag down before he came back to the table. 

He slid into the seat between them and rolled his eyes when Sam was still going on about Jess. He was happy for his brother, but he knew that hearing about Jess all the time would get annoying. He'd gladly do it, though, to see his brother happy. 

"How was your day?" John asked Dean, a soft smile on his face. Dean could tell that he was eager to hear that he hadn't gotten into any fights that day. 

"It was pretty boring, honestly," Dean said truthfully. "But I'll take boring over fighting any day." He smiled at his father, and was glad to see John's smile grow in size. 

"Yeah, me, too. Now are you two hungry? Because I was thinking we could go eat, then maybe swing by and catch that new superhero movie you both wanted to see. How does that sound?" 

Dean and Sam both exchanged matching grins before nodding and racing up the stairs to change into something nicer. Sam ended up winning because he wasn't afraid to shove his legs in Dean's face to try and slow him down. Dean didn't mind losing, though. He was just trying to cherish all the moments he had left of this before he had to go. 

~~

Dinner tasted great, but Dean knew that it would. His father only took them places where food was good, and while Dean thought it was dorky for John to check reviews before they ate somewhere, he was thankful that they had a nice night. Sam talked to John about college for a while-he was smart enough to have started attracting their attention, and both Dean and John knew that Sam would be getting scholarships. 

Dean, however, was still trying to decide what he wanted to do. He wasn't sure if he was going to school or not, but it had been almost decided that he wouldn't be going to college the next year. It was getting too late to apply for colleges, and Dean still hadn't had a clue what he'd do. He figured he'd just get a job and hang out for a year to see what he liked doing. John had wanted Dean to go to college, but he was slowly learning to accept Dean not going right away. He didn’t want to rush Dean into doing something he hated. 

Dean talked to John a little bit about Bobby's place. John hadn't seen him since the last time that Dean had, but he'd called Bobby every few months just to catch up and see how he was doing. Bobby seemed to be doing just fine on the farm, but his adopted son, Castiel, really did most of the work. When all of the workers were there for summer, he really helped direct them around and helped his father stay organized. By the sounds of it, Dean concluded that Bobby would be struggling on his own without Castiel there to help him. 

Dean asked about the living quarters where he'd be staying, a little worried about having to share a bed with someone else. John finished the last of his steak before he set his fork and knife down to talk. "From what Bobby explained to me, there's separate rooms with two beds inside for two people. Each room has their own bathroom and boys and girls are separated into two different buildings. Dinner will be at Bobby's house, and you just take what you want to eat and you can go sit outside somewhere or eat in your room. He said a lot of the boys liked to set up nights where they gathered in one room to eat and play cards together. Sounds like your kind of thing." 

Dean nodded, glad he'd only have to share a room with one person. He was also glad he'd have one person to share a bathroom with instead of everyone. Going to Bobby's farm was sounding less and less terrible, and he was glad for that. He didn't need to be scared away from it. 

"I don't know what Bobby makes, or if he is the one that actually makes it, but he says that no one ever complains about what they're eating," John continued, folding his hands together. "Really, Bobby says that everyone who comes to stay for the summer doesn't hate the work they have to do. They actually enjoy it-but they do enjoy the social parts of it, too. Who knows, maybe you'll make some good friends while you're there." 

Dean gave his father a smile but didn't say much more than that. He was hoping that he'd make friends, but he was nervous that maybe he wouldn't fit in. What if he had a crappy roommate? What if he got into more fights? He couldn’t get into more fights without losing his diploma and letting down both Sam and John. 

"I'm sure I'm going to have a great time, dad. Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine." 

~~

"Now don't you just look lovely," one of the girls in Dean's grade, Anna Milton, said as she brushed over the nice plaid shirt he was wearing. Dean glanced over her dress-a cream colored piece that came just to above her knees. Her rich red hair was thrown up and decorated with sparkly clips. He and Anna had had a fling in the past, but where Dean was once charmed by her beauty, he had now realized that she lacked something exciting in her personality. Dean had moved past his stage of having flings with girls that simply looked hot. 

"Thanks, Anna," he said flatly, eyes scanning the bleachers for John and Sam, but not finding them. He went to move past Anna, but she ran her hands down his chest again, biting her lip coated with lipstick. 

"I know that you look even more lovely below all of this," she flirted, popping open one of his buttons. "What do you say, Winchester? Come to my house after graduation? Just one last time?" 

Dean pulled back from her, fingers coming up to close the button again. "Thanks, Anna, but I'm going to have to pass. My dad and brother are taking me out for ice cream afterwards. And besides, I'm not really interested in having sex with anyone right now. I've got to pack." He brushed past her as he found his family coming in the door, ignoring Anna's whine and questions of why he had to pack. 

"Hey, there's my little graduate," John teased as Dean approached, bringing him into his arms and hugging him tightly. "You look great, Dean." Dean smiled and hugged his father back. 

"There's two seats up front reserved for you both to sit and watch. I can take you there now." Dean led them both to the front, gesturing to the empty seats. John went to sit down, and Dean locked his arm around Sam's neck, ruffling his hair while he was trapped. Sam gave a girly squeal and tried to pull away from his older and bigger brother. 

"Dean! Stop it! You're messing up my hair!" Sam complained, and Dean just laughed, holding him a moment longer before letting go of him. Sam pouted up at Dean, and Dean's heart ached a little when he remembered he only had two days left before he'd leave Sam until the beginning of August. "You're so mean to me." 

Dean laughed again and gave his little brother a shove. "Whatever, dork. You know you love me." Sam just grumbled but didn't disagree with it. "I should probably get back and put my gown on. Don't want to be late." John nodded and wished Dean good luck with a sad smile. Dean just smiled back and dashed to the backroom where all of his classmates were waiting, most in their caps and gowns. Dean had no trouble finding his from the rack they were hanging on, slipping it on over his clothes. He spotted Anna over in the corner, hitting on another boy the same way she'd done to Dean only minutes before. He rolled his eyes. 

~~

Walking up onto the stage to receive the fake diploma was one of the best and worst moments of Dean's life. On one hand it felt like he was finishing a chapter and turning the page to start a new one, but at the same time, it still felt just beyond his reach. He still had to go through the whole summer before he'd actually graduate. Right now he felt like a fake graduate. 

Dean got a white rose on his way back, which Dean thought was pretty, but he didn't care much for it after the first few minutes. After the ceremony, Dean met up with Sam and John, who both gave him a big hug. Sam talked excitedly about how he couldn't wait to graduate and move on with his life. John laughed. "Don't rush it, Sam. I'm not ready for both my little boys to grow up so fast." 

John insisted on getting a lot of pictures right there, several with just him, then a couple with Sam, with John, and the three of them, too. As the pictures went on, Dean found it harder and harder to keep his smile real. He'd dreamed of this day for a long time-practically since he'd started middle school-and now here it was. Only Dean still had to wait to get his real diploma until the end of summer after he'd "cleaned up his act". 

Dean spent the better part of an hour going around hugging classmates and taking pictures with them. John and Sam waited patiently for him, knowing he wouldn't have another moment like this one. It was bittersweet to congratulate his classmates. Not many of them knew about his punishment and that he wasn't going to get his diploma yet. 

After he finished taking pictures with those he wanted to, he met back up with John and Sam, a wide smile on his face. Even if he wasn't done with school yet, he was glad he'd made it this far. John took them out for ice cream as promised, at Dean's favorite ice cream store. Dean got rocky road, his favorite, and John got peanut butter. Sam got superman ice cream, which was lemon, strawberry, and blueberry flavored and colored ice cream put into one. Sam had grown up with the flavor and got it every time, despite the way that Dean always teased him for never changing it up. It was hard to find in other ice cream parlors. 

The three of them ate their ice cream next to the big neon open sign in the parlor, sharing memories from their childhood. John was the one that remembered the most disasters, like the time Sam and Dean had jumped off the roof and Sam had broken his arm. Sam remembered more of the times where Dean had stood up for him and also embarrassed him in front of other people. Dean remembered more of the funny times that sparked laughter in all of them. 

Even though he was only going to be gone for one summer, Dean treasured up all these moments and savored the feeling to relive when he was down in Georgia picking peaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean will get to Georgia in the next chapter, I promise! (Will Cas make an apperence in the next chapter? I don't know, you'll just have to wait and see! (it'll be a surprise for both of us because I really don't know)). Thank you for reading my (hopefully not terrible) story! It means so much to me when you press the little kudos button and it's so easy just to do (so please do). c:


	4. 4-

Saying goodbye to Sam and John had been the hardest part of it all. The last two days had gone by fast-spent mostly just the three of them playing board games and going to parks for picnics. Dean couldn't have asked for a better way to end the school year, and it made his heart ache to have to leave. There were lots of tears shed as they hugged at the airport. 

John took it the hardest, apologizing again and again for having to send Dean away. Dean did his best to try and comfort his father, but John couldn't seem to stop blaming himself as he pressed kisses to Dean's forehead. Dean hugged him extra tight one last time, then gave Sam a large hug. "Take care of dad while I'm gone, okay?" He whispered to his little brother, giving him a gentle pat on the back. 

Sam nodded, and when they separated, he had tears on his face. "Bye, Dean." He exhaled shakily, stepping next to his father. Dean gave them both a wave as he stepped into the tunnel for the plane. 

"Bye dad. Bye Sammy."

~~

Luckily, Dean's suitcase did not get lost, and he was able to easily spot it on the luggage belt. He wasn't sure what he'd do if it had gotten lost, but he had too many personal items in it for him to find anything good about it. Dean wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes, trying to find Bobby. John had said that he would be there to pick him up, but Dean wasn't seeing him in the crowd. It made him nervous, because he wasn't sure where he would go if Bobby wasn't there for him. 

Dean bought himself a cup of coffee from one of the stores inside the airport, but it tasted just as cheap as he'd bought it for. It kept him busy for a while as he looked around, wondering if he'd be able to recognize Bobby or not. It had been so long since he'd seen him in person, but he'd seen his Christmas cards every year, and that had to be almost the same, right? 

And evidentially, it was. As Dean was tossing away his empty cup, he saw the man standing awkwardly off to the side, eyes scanning around for what Dean hoped was him. He shouldered his bag and grabbed his suitcase before heading towards Bobby. 

Bobby spotted him a moment before Dean got to him, and a smile appeared on his face. "Dean," he greeted warmly, pulling Dean into an awkward hug and patting his back. Dean tried not to cringe at the feeling of the awkwardness in the air and hugged back loosely. It had been years since Dean had seen or talked to Bobby, but he looked as old as he did in his photos. But, he didn't look like he'd aged much in the last few pictures. Dean wondered how that worked, seeing how he owned a farm built on physical labor. 

Bobby looked like he was torn between saying something and staying quiet, so Dean broke the silence for him. "It's been a while," Dean commented, dragging his suitcase closer to himself and out of the way of people passing by. Bobby looked grateful for the conversation starter, smiling under his moustache. 

"It sure has. You've grown up. It'll be good for picking peaches this summer-make you sweat." Dean wasn't sure what to say to that, so he just nodded. Luckily, Bobby seemed to be done with the chatting just as much as Dean was, for he readjusted the ball cap on his head. "You ready to go? I have the truck waiting outside. Do you need help carrying any of that stuff?" He gestured to the suitcase and backpack that Dean was carrying. 

"No, I've got it." 

Bobby nodded, then led Dean to the front doors. Dean liked to hear the wheels of his suitcase hit every crack on the floor, letting it distract him from the hole left in his chest from having to leave his family for the summer. 

~~

Bobby's farm was a lot more impressive than Dean had imagined it would be. For one, it wasn't as old as he'd pictured it to be-it was actually in good shape. It was also much bigger than he thought, and the rows of trees were numerous. Many people were already out in the fields, tugging around crates that were nearly full of peaches, and still picking more. Others were checking over large piles of peaches and washing them before dumping them into the back of a truck. Despite how many people were out and about, and the heat, Dean didn't see a single person just standing around. Everyone seemed to be busy. 

Bobby pulled up in front of the house that looked older than the rest of the place. He parked, then helped get Dean's suitcase out of it, handing it over to Dean without a word. On the way there, Bobby had pointed out several buildings and told Dean about the partnership with the farm, and how they helped to get the peaches out. Dean had been too lost in thought to remember most of them, but he was glad that Bobby was trying. 

The front door of the house opened, and the most beautiful girl Dean had ever seen appeared in the doorway. Dean couldn't help but stare. The girl was wearing a beautiful blue dress that came down to her knees and was buttoned down the front with a lace collar. She had a matching blue headband in her pixie cut hair, keeping it out of her face and showing off her sky blue eyes. Dean swallowed and forced his eyes away, his heart already beating in his chest. He remembered now why he had gone on flings with beautiful girls in the past. 

"Bobby," the girl greeted as she came out, giving the other man a hug. Bobby hugged her tight, a smile on his face. It looked weird and out of place on his gruff face. 

"Hey, do you think that you could show Dean around? Set him up in a room with Benny, unless he has a roommate already. I can't remember. That's your department, anyway," Bobby laughed softly, and a beautiful smile crossed the girl's face. 

"Of course I will." She gave Bobby another hug, then came over to Dean. "Hello, Dean. Do you have everything you need?" At Dean's nod, she motioned for him to follow her, then took off towards the longest building on the farm that Dean could see. "Come on, I'll show you your room so that you can put your stuff down." This close to her, Dean could see that her short head curled a bit at the ends, a cute look that suited her perfectly. 

Dean wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. The air around her smelled sweet, and Dean was sure it was because of working and being around the farm so much. The whole state seemed to smell sweeter than where he lived. 

"This is where our housing is-it's divided between girls and boys, but you're still allowed to visit each other. Bobby just doesn't want anyone to sleep in the others' rooms. So there's no accidents," she explained with a playful grin. Dean smiled, but it looked almost forced. He felt so awkward around her, nervous that if he opened his mouth, he'd say the wrong thing. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, but this girl was more beautiful than anyone he'd ever seen. He wondered if her skin felt as smooth as it looked, but that seemed like a creepy thought. 

She opened the front door labeled "MENS", and Dean pulled his suitcase up the two steps and into the building. Already, the heat was suffocating, and Dean tried not to wince. "There's no air conditioning," the girl apologized. "The building is too old, and no one really comes in until after dinner, when it's cooler." She led him to the right, down a hallway with doors on either sides. "Usually everyone leaves their doors open to keep their room from getting too hot-" they passed a door that was closed "-but, sometimes people prefer to have their privacy. You'll have to agree with your roommate on whether it stays open or closed." Dean figured that was understandable and fair, but he hoped that his roommate wanted it open. He didn't like sleeping in hot places. 

They walked for what seemed like forever before stopping at a door labeled with the number thirty four. "This is going to be your room. I'd offer you to have your own room, but within the next week or so, almost all of these rooms will be full. But you'll be rooming with Benny, and he's really nice. A bit of a neat freak, so he doesn't make a bad roommate. He just snores. If you decide later you want a different roommate, just let me or Bobby know and we can see if there's one available, or if someone else is wanting to change, too." 

Dean dragged his suitcase into the room. It wasn't very big, but there were two beds in it, one dresser, and a desk. They also had a window with red curtains. The bed on the right was taken, but the one on the left was empty. Dean set his suitcase next to it and his bag on top. He'd unpack later. The girl seemed to have decided that, too, because she was still waiting for him in the doorway. "Your bathroom is that door over there," She told him, pointing to the door that was closed on Benny's side of the room. Dean had assumed it was a closet. 

"Does every room have a bathroom?" 

The girl nodded. "Yeah, Bobby only lets two people share a bathroom, so he had one built in every room." She led him back down the hallway and out of the building. "The girls room is further down, but you shouldn't have to go in there often, if ever." 

Together, they headed to the main house, where Dean assumed that Bobby and his son, Castiel, lived. The girl opened the door for him, and immediately cool air surrounded them. Dean let the girl lead him around. She took him to the kitchen. "This is where I cook the meals, and then everyone comes through here to fix themselves a plate," she said proudly, gesturing to all the counter space. Dean got a little confused, thinking that Castiel was the one who had made the food, but he didn't say anything. "There's more to the house, but Bobby doesn't want any of his workers poking around, so it's off limits. You come in through the front door, get some food, then come out this door." She took him to a door that led outside from the kitchen. 

Many people waved to the girl as they passed, and she waved back and told them that they were doing a good job. Dean had heard that Castiel did a lot of the work, but the girl hadn't said anything about him. Dean wanted to ask about it, but he didn't want to seem stupid. They walked through some of the peach trees. "This is where you'll spend most, if not all of your summer. Picking peaches. Most of the peaches haven't started to ripen yet, but in a few more days, there will be thousands of peaches to be picked.

"You'll tote around these crates and fill them with peaches," she went on, gesturing to a crate that was half full, the owner of it on the other side of the tree. "Then, when your crate is full or too heavy, you'll take it over here." Dean followed her over to where people were checking the peaches and washing them. Their stacks were as tall as Dean had seen them when he'd first arrived. "You'll dump the peaches into a pile, then go pick more. These people make sure there's no rotten ones, then they wash them off, and put them in the truck. It's sweaty work, but there's no way Bobby could do this without so many people here to help. Besides, you get paid to do the work, and Bobby isn't cheap. He knows this is hard work, and he pays well." Dean felt glad that she didn't know he was here to make up his diploma rather than get paid. 

"Do you get to chose between picking and washing?" Dean asked curiously, honestly more okay with washing. He wasn't looking forward to being so sweaty all the time. 

The girl shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. "No. You pick peaches unless someone leaves washing. Then Bobby picks someone else to take their place. You look strong, so he will probably leave you out in the fields." Dean tried not to feel disappointed. "But don't worry, you'll adjust. There's several water stations all over the farm, so if you get too hot or thirsty, you can use the water. And it's cool, too." 

She turned and headed towards a stack of crates. Dean followed her, glad that he'd worn shorts today because he figured he'd be starting now. 

As if she read his mind, she handed him a crate with a smile. "Here, you can get to work. You can work with someone for the first few days if you want to make sure you're picking ripe peaches. Dinner is usually around eight, and that's when you're done for the day. The rest of the night is all yours, but I recommend going to bed at a decent time so you're not tired the next day." She paused to let Dean take that in. "Lunch is served around two, and breakfast is anytime from six to eleven. There's snacks set out every day, too, in case you can't manage to make it to the next meal, but you're allowed to eat as many peaches as you want, as long as you pick more than you eat." She smiled again, and Dean realized that he liked her smile a lot. 

"Does that mean that I can get up whenever I want to?" He asked, finding more and more perks to this whole thing. This was way better than military camp. 

"Yeah, but most of the workers get up when the sun does, around six thirty, to start because when you go for breakfast, Bobby has people date what time they arrive so that he can pay them fairly. The earlier you get up, the more money you make. Work is always officially over after eight, and anything you do after that, you don't get paid for, unless Bobby specifically asks you to do something for him." 

Dean decided he could afford to sleep in a bit since he wasn't actually getting paid for doing work, but he knew he had to get up before ten in case the time got back to his school and they decided he still couldn't have his diploma. The girl smoothed down her dress and gave Dean another smile. "I have to get going-I'll have to start dinner in a while, but you can just ask anyone for help on picking peaches, and they'll be more than willing to help you out. If you need help with anything else, you can ask me or Bobby if you don't feel comfortable asking other workers." Dean nodded, and she did, too, before turning and walking away. Dean watched until she disappeared into the house, then headed to some trees. 

"Hey," one of the workers, a red headed girl, called to him. She beckoned him over, and he hesitated a moment before coming closer. "You need someone to help you out for the first few days?" Dean smiled and nodded, relief washing over him. He wouldn't have to awkwardly ask for help. "Great, then you can stick with me until you get the hang of it. I can show you which ones to pick. I'm Charlie, by the way." She stuck a hand out, and Dean took it, shaking in. 

"Dean," he greeted with a smile. "Thanks for the help. I don't think I've ever touched a real peach in my life," he admitted sheepishly. Charlie laughed, nearly dropping her crate. 

"Trust me, you'll be touching more peaches this summer than you ever wanted to in your life." 

Dean didn't doubt her for a second. 

~~

Dean was exhausted. He'd worked with Charlie for three hours before it was time to eat. Dean had gone through the line as one of the last people, then had grabbed his food and dashed back to his bedroom. He'd shoved the food into his mouth so fast that he was surprised he hadn't choked. He considered going for seconds, then decided against it and just started unpacking. His legs were aching, and his arms were tired, but he had to finish unpacking before he could go to bed. 

He was halfway done with tucking his clothes into the empty drawers of the dresser when another boy about Dean's age walked in, a plate of food in his hands. He looked startled for a moment, then saw that Dean was putting clothes in an empty drawer, and smiled. "Oh, hey," he greeted warmly, setting his plate on the nightstand and sitting down on his bed. "You must be my new roommate." 

Dean nodded, pausing in his folding. "Yeah, I am. My name's Dean." The other boy smiled and took a bite of the pasta that had been served that night. 

"I'm Benny. It's a pleasure to have a roommate again. I hope you don't mind my snoring during the night. I seem to chase off a lot of people with it, and I won't be upset if you leave, too," he apologized in advance. Dean laughed softly. 

"My dad snores loud enough that the entire neighborhood can hear him," Dean exaggerated. "Your snoring will be nothing." Benny looked relieved as he took another bite of his food. "Though I was told to ask whether you want the door open or closed. I don't really have any experience here, but having the door open seemed like a better option. It was hot enough earlier even with the door open. "

Benny nodded. "I always keep the door open. It really makes a difference. No one here is going to steal anything-no one brings anything of value, nor is there a reason to steal. You're getting paid more than enough for working." Dean didn't really know what to say to that, so he just nodded and finished packing his clothes away. Benny finished his food and tossed the trash into their trashcan next to the desk. "What are your plans?" He asked, slipping his shoes back on. 

"I was just going to go to bed," Dean answered, stretching. "It was a hard day, and I only worked for a couple hours." Benny looked like what Dean had said offended him. 

"Go to bed? On your first night here?" He shook his head in disapproval. "Dean, if you want to have fun after working these long days in the hot sun, then you can't go to bed this early." Dean blushed ever so slightly, but he wasn't sure what Benny was getting at. He didn't know anyone here but Benny, Charlie, the girl from earlier, and Bobby. "Come on, Dean, come to a little hangout we have going every night. It'll be fun, and a good way to meet new people and make friends. Everyone here is really close all summer, and we love meeting new people." 

Dean hesitated, looking over at his bed. It seemed to be calling his name, and his legs were eager to just walk him over and lay down so he could get some rest. 

"Well? You going to come, or would you rather get some rest?" Benny pressed, a warm smile on his face. Dean didn't know what he was thinking, or if he wasn't, because he had made up his mind to sleep, but his mouth seemed to have different plans the moment it opened. 

"Alright, I'll come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I've been busy around the house and haven't had a chance to get on my laptop until yesterday. I hope this is good enough to make up for that c:


	5. 5-

There were a lot more people staying at Bobby's than Dean had thought there would be. Benny told him that not everyone would be there at the gathering that night, and Dean had a hard time grasping the concept that there were more people than what were there, and that more would be coming later, too. There seemed to be a ton of people gathered around the campfire, talking and laughing with one another. Dean scanned the crowd to see if he could spot the girl, but he couldn't find her. 

Benny led him to an open log next to the fire, where a girl and boy were talking. "Hey," Benny greeted as he sat, Dean on his other side. The boy looked up, smiling. He was blonde with blue eyes, having a laid back air about him. The girl had dark hair pulled back in a braid. She was rather pretty, but not as pretty as the girl from earlier. 

"Benny, nice for you to actually join us tonight," the girl teased, gently elbowing Benny in the side. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a side hug. 

"You know I can't stay away for long. Besides, I had to show my new roommate how to have a good time." All three of their eyes swung over to Dean, who was glad it was dark out, so it would mask the light blush on his face. "Andrea, Balth, this is Dean. Dean, this is my friend Balthazar-" the blond gave a small nod and a smile "-and my friend Andrea." The girl gave a wave and a wide smile. Dean nodded at them both, noticing that Benny's arm was still draped casually over her shoulders. He wondered if they were more than friends, but he didn't dare ask. "Dean's new here, just got here today, actually, and was going to take a nap instead of come out here. Luckily I used my persuasion skills to convince him to come out here and enjoy the night with all of us." Benny's voice was light and teasing, and Andrea laughed, even though what he said wasn't all that funny. "Dean says he doesn't think my snoring is going to bother him too much. I might keep a roommate all summer!" 

Balthazar let out a laugh and leaned back against the log, sipping from a bottle he had beside him. For a moment Dean thought it was beer, but then caught sight of the label on it. Lemonade. Bobby didn't seem like the kind of guy to let people drink. "You've been through more roommates than everyone here combined," Balthazar snorted, taking another swig. 

Benny seemed upset for a moment before his lips twitched and he broke out into a smile. He didn't deny it, so Dean figured it was pretty close to the truth. He really hoped that he could stand being Benny's roommate. He'd feel bad if he had to switch. Benny seemed like a nice man. 

Dean's eyes wandered around. There were several small groups congregated around one another, talking and laughing with one another. A couple seemed to be roasting marshmallows over a fire on sticks, but Dean didn't know where they had gotten them from. 

Across the fire, a girl was staring at him. She had dark hair that fell straight across her shoulders, and dark eyes that seemed to hold the night itself in them. She was fairly attractive, but Dean was more interested in the girl from the morning. She gave him a small, shy smile, then brushed her hair back from her face. The boy beside her was talking to her, but Dean could tell she wasn't paying attention to him. Her bright white teeth poked out and bit gently at her lip, and Dean felt his face blush, forcing his eyes to be torn away from her. He looked at the fire instead as someone's marshmallow became engulfed in flames. When he looked back over a moment later, she was gone. 

~~

Dean hung around Benny and his friends for most of the night, engaging in their conversation whenever it seemed appropriate. Benny was really good at keeping him in their chat, but after a while, Dean was ready to go to bed. He was exhausted, and his shoulders were aching. Benny seemed to notice this, and asked if he was ready to go to bed. He leaned over to give Andrea a hug, and Dean could see the disappointment on her face. 

"Hey, Benny, you can stay here. I think I'll be able to make it back to the room on my own. You can stay and hang out with your friends," Dean insisted, standing and stretching. Benny looked relieved but at the same time he looked as though he would protest. Dean shook his head. "Really, I'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning, hopefully. It was nice meeting all of you." Balthazar raised his bottle to Dean as if toasting, and Andrea flashed him a smile and thanked him for coming. 

Dean said goodnight to the three of them, then started for his room. He was ready to just collapse into bed and sleep for a whole day, but he knew he couldn't do that. He'd have to send a text to his family to let them know how his first day went. 

Before he could reach the building with all the rooms, a figure stepped out from the shadows and stopped in front of Dean. "I haven't seen you around here before," the figure said, tilting its head up towards Dean. Dean realized that it was the girl from the campfire, but it was hard to see in the weak lighting. 

"Uh, yeah, this is my first time being here," he said somewhat awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. He really wanted her to just turn around and leave him alone so he could go to bed, but he didn’t want to be rude. Besides, she was pretty, and she seemed nice. Not as beautiful as the girl from that morning, but still beautiful. 

"I can tell. You didn't seem too comfortable with everyone else at the campfire," she teased with a laugh. Dean was too tired to laugh back or even crack a smile, but even if he had smiled, she probably wouldn't have seen it anyway. After a moment of silence, her hand came out for a handshake. "I'm Lisa." 

"Dean." He took her hand and shook it gently. Lisa repeated his name and held his hand tighter when he tried to let go. For a moment, Dean thought she wasn't ever going to let it go, but she did a moment later. Dean quickly lowered it in case she changed her mind and wanted to hold it some more. Lisa started to talk some more, but Dean didn't hear what she was saying. His mind was failing him, and his feet were starting to kill him. He found himself half wishing that he hadn't agreed to coming to the party that night. 

After a few minutes, Lisa seemed to realize that Dean wasn't in the mood to talk and took a step back. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I guess I forgot that this was your first day. You must be exhausted, and here I am, talking your ear off." Dean was about to tell her that it was okay even if he wanted to sleep, but she took another step back. "Will you join us again tomorrow?" She asked, her eyes staring at him while she waited for an answer. 

"I'm not sure yet what I'm going to be doing tomorrow, but I might," he answered, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't remember being this tired in a long time. Not since he played football his freshman year. 

"Great." Lisa took a step forward, resting her hand on his arm, just above the elbow. "I hope to see you again tomorrow, Dean." Then her hand left, and so did she, fading into the darkness again, back towards the campfire. Dean watched her go until he couldn't tell her from the trees, then turned and went to finally get some sleep. 

~~

When Dean's eyes opened the next morning, they were assaulted with light. The curtains had been opened, and sunlight streamed in through the glass. Dean's eyes flickered over to the clock on his nightstand and was surprised to see it was almost eight thirty. Across the room, Benny was nowhere to be found, but his bed was made just as nicely as the day before. The bathroom didn't appear to be occupied, so Dean assumed that he'd already gone to work. 

Although it still seemed pretty early, the room was hot. The door was closed-Benny had probably left it closed to give Dean privacy while he slept-and Dean realized that the rooms did get really hot when the doors weren't left open. He was glad Benny liked to have them open during the day. He wasn't sure he'd like to come back to this and sleep in it every single night. 

Dean climbed from the bed slowly, groaning as he stretched and headed for the bathroom. Despite how old the building was, the bathrooms were well kept and not stained with rust, as Dean had feared they would be. He stripped down and took a shower-one on the colder side-knowing he would have to shower every morning with all the sweating he'd be doing. Dean didn't really mind, but he'd have to start setting an alarm to wake him up earlier so he could get his shower in. 

The bathroom was heating up with the day's progression, and as much as Dean hated to say it, he was eager to get outside and start working. He was also starving and hoped that he'd see the beautiful girl at breakfast that morning. She did say she made the food, so there was a high chance Dean would get to see her. 

Now giddy with excitement, Dean hurried to dress himself and run a comb through his wet hair. He hung the towel to dry, then went back out to make his bed and put shoes on. Dean wished he knew what the girl's name was, or whether she'd look as pretty in pink as she did in blue the day before. 

Dean left the door open on his way out, heading into the empty hallway. Many doors were left open, but a few were closed, and snores came from the other side. Dean didn't stop to look at any of them, just headed for the door. His stomach gave a quiet growl, which only motivated Dean to hurry faster so he could get some food. 

The sweet peach aroma wafted through the door the moment Dean opened it, and he couldn't help but inhale it deeply. It seemed to smell better today than it had the previous day, but Dean didn't know why. He stood in the doorway for a moment just taking everything in, until a new scent arrived in the air. Pancakes. That must be what's for breakfast. 

Now fueled by hunger, Dean hurried to the house, surprised to see that it was mostly empty. There were a few people in line-no one that Dean recognized-getting food. Bobby was off to the side, flipping through papers and signing a couple of them. Dean didn't see the girl anywhere in sight, so he hopped into line and started filling a plate. 

Dean heard the girl before he saw her. She was talking to a guy that Dean didn't recognize, and the moment Dean looked over, she threw back her head and laughed. The sound warmed Dean's insides, and he nearly dropped his plate. The girl was dressed in cute purple shorts and a shirt with a giant daisy on it. Her hair was pulled back again, but today it was with a white headband. She was just a beautiful as the day before, even if Dean was only now noticing how flat her chest was. For such a beautiful girl, he would have thought she'd have more, but Dean was not disappointed. She was stunning without a big chest. 

Dean forced himself to turn back to his food, piling a couple pads of butter onto his pancakes and dousing it in syrup before grabbing some sausage. As he was reaching for a fork, a hand set on his arm, and he nearly jumped when he looked over and saw the girl there. She smiled at him, removing her hand from his arm. "Hello, Dean," she greeted, making Dean's knees feel weak. 

"Hey," he answered with his own smile, surprised his voice came out so strong when he felt so weak. "How are you this morning?" 

"Really good." Her smile only seemed to grow, and Dean wanted to always see it on her face. "How was your first day?" She asked him, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. This close to her, Dean could tell that her shampoo smelled of strawberry, and her hair looked silky and soft. He wanted to smooth his fingers through it. 

Dean set his fork on his plate before answering. "It was tough, but I don't mind. Everyone's been really nice to me so far, and I have no complaints about anything." The girl looked pleased to hear that, her blue eyes scanning briefly over Dean. 

"Not even Benny?" 

"Not even Benny," Dean laughed. The girl joined in on the laughter, and Dean felt better about having a whole day of hot work ahead of him. 

~~

Dean found Charlie sitting under a tree on her upside down crate, munching on a peach. Dean plopped down in the grass next to her, smiling. "Hey," he greeted, crossing his legs underneath himself. Charlie smiled at him, peach juice dripping down her chin. 

"Hey, Dean, how was breakfast?" She asked, taking another large bite of the fruit in her hand. Dean wasn't sure he'd ever really even had a peach before, but he was sure he'd have at least one later today to cool off and have a break. 

"It was really good, actually." Dean licked his lips to taste the lingering syrup there from the pancakes. "I almost went for seconds, but I knew I had to get to work. I didn't mean to sleep in as long as I did." Charlie nodded and tossed the core of her snack off into some tall grass. Dean watched it fly through the air, flinging juice as it went. Dean stood up and offered her a hand, which she smiled before taking. 

"Don't worry, we have pancakes almost every morning. Mondays and Fridays are different, but every other day is pancakes. They're easy to make and cheap, too. We're all just thankful for food that no one ever complains. They always taste delicious." 

Dean nodded, but he was picturing the girl-he forgot to ask for her name again-bending over a pan making pancakes. He wondered if she tilted her head while she worked, or if her tongue poked out when she was deep in concentration. It made Dean want to find out, but he wasn't sure he could go through a whole day of tough work and wake early enough to watch her cook. 

"You going to grab your crate, or are we going to work to fill one crate together?" Charlie asked, wiping her juicy hands onto her pants to clean them. Dean blushed slightly when he realized he'd forgotten his crate, and jogged over to get it. He had a little bit of trouble pulling it out from the stack of crates, but when it did come free, he stumbled back slightly, accidentally knocking into another boy who looked to be about Dean's age, if not a little older. The boy's lips curled into a snarl, his dark eyes narrowing on Dean's face. 

"Watch what you're doing," he snapped, taking a step to the side of Dean. 

"Sorry." Dean wasn't sure that the other boy heard his apology, but he headed back to Charlie anyway. She was watching him with a frown. "What?" He asked when he was close enough to be heard without shouting. 

"Nothing, don't worry about it," she assured as she smiled again, her eyes glancing back at the boy once more before she bent down and grabbed her crate. "Let's get to work." Dean threw a look over his shoulder to see the boy having trouble with his own crate. He didn't know who he was, but the look Charlie had on her face didn't look like she was happy to see him. Dean tried to push it out of his mind as he started reaching up to pick peaches. Charlie climbed the tree to reach the ones further up in the tree, either tossing them to Dean, or dropping them into her crate. After a few busted peaches, she started tossing all of them to Dean instead of the crate. 

Dean let all thoughts leave his mind as he worked, concentrating more on catching the peaches that Charlie threw down to him so they wouldn't hit the ground. 

~~

Dinner was grilled cheese, and despite the simpleness to it, it tasted delicious. Dean couldn't help but scarf down his whole sandwich on his way to his room, then jump back in line to grab seconds. He didn't see Charlie or the other girl, nor anyone else he knew, but he figured he'd see them soon enough. It was nice to have a few moments just to himself. Besides, with how many sandwiches were being stacked on plates, and how many kept coming out of the kitchen, Dean knew the girl had to be in there cooking them still. 

Dean ended up taking two sandwiches back to his room, and was a little surprised to see Benny there, eating a sandwich as he read a book. The moment Dean entered the room, he looked up, a smile crossing his face. "Hey, Dean. Haven't seen you around all day," he greeted, taking a bite of his food. Dean plopped down on his bed, slipping his shoes off to get a few minutes of relaxation. 

"I've been working with Charlie," Dean explained, leaning his back against the wall. He felt hot and sweaty, and his arms were aching a bit, but he felt satisfied after having worked with such a fun girl all day. If Dean wasn't interested in the girl with blue eyes, he could definitely see himself going for a girl like her. She was funny and kind, yet not afraid to speak her mind. Dean enjoyed hanging out with her and talking to her a lot. 

"Ah." Benny nodded as he finished his sandwich, and the subject didn't go any further than that. There was mostly silence for a while other than Benny flipping pages and Dean crunching into his food. By the time that Dean got up to throw away his plate, Benny had already set down his book and was looking at his roommate. "You want to go to the campfire again?" 

Dean only hesitated a moment before nodding. "Sure, I'll go." While Dean had worked longer today, he didn't feel as tired as he did the previous day. He was also hoping to catch the girl at the little party and talk to her some more. The work was hard enough on its own, especially for what it was for, but the punishment didn't say he couldn't have moments to have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I've been trying really hard to write more, and it's only going to get worse when school starts up again in about two weeks. My apologies, but I'm hoping that inspiration will come back to me in longer bursts in the next few days.


	6. 6-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to write. I'm trying really hard to get back into the writing spirit.

There were a lot more people around the fire the second night than the first night, and Dean was surprised to see how crowded it had become. Benny laughed when he saw Dean's expression and patted him on the back. "This isn't even everyone that will come," he assured, watching as Dean's eyes got wider. He laughed again and led Dean over to Andrea and Balthazar, who were relaxing on the outer ring of the fire. There were several tiki torches around the large area that people were congregating around, and the two were relaxing near one. Balthazar had another bottle of lemonade, his back leaning against a tree with one leg propped up. Andrea looked like a model beside him, her legs laying to the side as she leaned on one arm, her dark hair framing her face. 

Benny plopped down in the grass next to Andrea, and immediately her whole expression lightened, and she leaned over closer to Benny. "Hello, Benny. It's about time you got here," she teased, her lips tugging up into a smile. Dean sat down next to Benny and watched the way that Benny stared at the girl with sickeningly sweet eyes. They teased each other for a few moments as both Dean and Balthazar watched, but the moment was broken when Balthazar cleared his throat, gaining Dean's attention. 

"Nice for you to join us again. I'm glad we didn't scare you off last time." 

Dean smiled, trying not to let it seem as if it was awkward. "I'm not scared away from things easily," he replied, folding his legs underneath himself. Balthazar nodded and smiled a little at Dean before raising the bottle to his lips. Dean took the moment to glance around the fire to see if Lisa was there, but he didn't see her sitting among the ring around the circle. He wasn't sure if he was glad or not. He didn't really want to get involved in a relationship here. 

"I saw you working with Charlie today," Balthazar shared, setting the bottle between his legs. Dean nodded, opening his mouth to answer verbally, but the other boy started talking before he had the chance. "She's a nice girl. Really friendly. She dated my sister for awhile, but then my sister went off to the military and…" Balthazar shrugged. "She didn't come back." 

"I'm so sorry." Dean couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose Sam like that. Sam was his best friend. 

"It's alright. She died doing what she loves. How can I be mad at her for that?" Balthazar smiled, then stood up, grabbing his half empty bottle of lemonade. "Hey, you want to go elsewhere? There's a lot of people back in the houses playing cards if you're interested. People out here really just like talking and sometimes singing. But let me tell you, the people playing cards are vicious. Especially spoons." 

Dean grinned and got to his feet. "I think I'm up to the challenge." 

~~

Dean got into a round of spoons pretty quickly, and much to everyone's surprise, he was excellent at it. Dean survived all the way to the last round, where it was just between him and the boy he'd angered earlier that day with the crates. Everyone was gathered around the table, cheering. Most of the people were crowded around the other boy, chanting his name over and over. Dean didn't have a lot of supporters, but he was happy to hear his name mixed into the chant of "Crowley! Crowley!" 

Balthazar was standing right behind Dean, and Dean could hear his voice clearer than anyone else. Dean felt his hands shaking a little with excitement to be a part of something everyone else was so eager to cheer on. The other boy, Crowley, was staring Dean out, almost as if daring Dean to win. Dean didn't know why winning a game of spoons was so important, but he just liked to be included. 

Some girl that Dean had never seen in his life was shuffling the cards, and then she passed out four cards to both Dean and Crowley. Crowley gave another determined glare to Dean before picking up his cards. The tension grew in the room as Dean picked up his own cards and checked them out. One ace, one four, one king, and a three. Nothing great, but Dean didn't mind. Crowley started with the cards, but he didn't wait to see if Dean was ready before he began the final round. 

Dean's heart was hammering in his chest, feeling himself melt into the mood of the rest of the room. Never before had he been in a situation with so many people cheering him on. Crowley was quick to check cards and slide them down to Dean. Dean was slower, but he managed to find a king and a three, keeping an eye out for the spoon. Either he'd get four of a kind, or Crowley would. He couldn't rely on fast reflexes to take a spoon because there was only one. 

Cards came and went for several tense seconds, with nothing Dean needed. A two. Eight. Four. Queen. Dean could feel the excitement grow as he found a three. He just needed one more card and he could win. By the amount of people encouraging Crowley, he could tell that the other boy only needed one more, too. 

The cheers were drowned in Dean's ears as he picked up a card. It was the three of diamonds. The last three he needed. He hesitated, heart pounding in his throat. He had all four. He dropped his cards in front of him and snatched the single spoon in the middle of the table, just as Crowley swiped for it. He didn't know if the other boy actually had four of a kind or if he just wanted to win, but Dean had the spoon in his hand. 

Cheers went up in the room, and Dean could feel Balthazar pat his shoulder from behind. Dean was smiling, holding the spoon like it was some kind of trophy. Crowley looked at Dean with anger, and one of his friends teased him, resulting in him storming from the room. Many people laughed as they watched him go and came over to congratulate Dean on his win against Crowley. Dean grinned at them and thanked them, but he didn't really know what he was thanking them for. 

Surprisingly, the crowd didn't start a new game of spoons. They stayed and chatted with one another until it got late, around ten. Bobby poked his head into the room and hollered for them to disperse and get back to their rooms for the night. Despite the gruff command, Bobby was smiling. Dean gave him a small wave, but Bobby didn't see him and just left. Dean didn't mind, working on saying goodbye to Balthazar. The other boy left the building, though Dean didn't catch where he was going. 

Dean weaved his way through the crowds, a couple people he didn't know patting his back and telling him how great he did on the way. Dean gave them all a grin and thanked them, but now it was starting to get a little overwhelming. He had never been a part of something as big as this was, but it did feel nice. He liked how connected everyone had been even though they'd been cheering for two different people. Dean hadn't exactly been popular back at his school, and it felt nice to be surrounded by so many people that would talk to Dean and be his friend. 

It was, however, a relief to finally get to his room. He slipped out of his shoes and took a quick, cool shower. His body was starting to ache from the work he'd done that day, but there was some sort of satisfaction of knowing he was doing great work. 

When Dean got out of the shower, Benny was in the room, already changed and looking sheepish, staring at himself in their mirror. Dean grinned when he saw the look on his roommate's face. 

"Is that lipstick on your cheek?" He asked, startling the other boy. A blush spread across Benny's face, and his eyes darted to his cheeks in the mirror, finding that there was no lipstick. Still, Dean knew that his beliefs were true-Benny and Andrea had kissed that night. 

"No, it's not," Benny protested, ducking his head and heading to his bed. Dean laughed and sat on his own bed. 

"Sure it's not. How long have you two known each other?" 

"We both started coming here about three years ago. We kept in touch over the winters, but I never thought that she'd want to be with me." 

Dean threw his blanket over his legs, the air starting to get a little chilly. "And why not? You're a great guy, Benny. She's lucky to have you." Benny looked sheepish again, shrugging. 

"Just didn't seem like she was interested." 

Dean laid down and looked over at the other boy he thought of as a friend. "Well I'm glad you two worked it out. I'm happy   
for you, Benny." Benny smiled at him, but didn't say anything more. The light was turned off, and Dean lay in the darkness, listening to Benny snore, and thinking about kissing the girl with the pretty skirts. 

~~

Dean woke early the next morning. Even so, Benny was still gone when he rose. He dressed in one of his nicer shirts, then sat down to write a letter to Sam and his father. He knew he could probably text them, but he wanted to show his father that he was being responsible and not using his phone while he was grounded. 

He told them both about what it was like and how hard the work was with the heat, but how he was enjoying himself. He told his family about the friends he had made and the card game he had won, but he left out the part about his little infatuation with the girl. He didn't want his father especially to know about her, and he knew Sam would tease him if he found out. 

He told them he missed them and was eager to come home, then stuck it in an envelope and brought it to the small mailbox just outside the building. Then, he headed to get breakfast, hoping to see the girl. The pancakes were just as delicious as they had been the day before, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. Dean ate his breakfast just outside, then headed to get a crate and scout out for Charlie.

Charlie was sitting under a tree, eating on a peach and looked rather bored until she saw Dean. The half eaten peach was thrown at Dean's head, and he only had a second to dodge it. He glared at her, and she grinned. "Hey." 

"Why'd you throw the peach at me?" He asked, stopping in front of her. She shrugged and laughed. 

"Just felt like it. I also heard you won spoons against Crowley last night." Dean nodded and set his crate down next to the tree they were under. 

"Yeah, I did. It was just a bit of luck." 

"I bet he wasn't happy about that." 

Dean looked over at her for a moment before starting to climb the tree. "No, he wasn't too happy about that, but so what? It's just a game." He picked a peach and tossed it down to her. Charlie didn’t even move to catch it, just let it hit the ground, split open, and squirt its juice all over her shoes and ankles. She was watching him instead. "What?" 

"It's not just a game, Dean. That was the one game that no one could beat Crowley in. He's an asshole, but he's extremely territorial. Dean, you just made him enemy number one." Dean snorted up in the tree. 

"Okay, Charlie, whatever you say." He picked another peach and tossed it down to her. He didn't watch to see if she caught it, reaching for another one. The first one came back up into the tree and smacked him in the shoulder. "Ow!" He cried out, rubbing his shoulder and looking down at the redhead, who had her arms crossed. 

"Dean, you can't just shrug this off. Crowley is probably really pissed at you, and he gets worse when he's mad. You should've seen the support group he had last year. He gets along really well with older, tougher looking boys. Last year, he and this other kid got into a fight over something they wouldn't share. They had a couple fights, Crowley let the other boy think he was winning, then had his goons take him out. The kid ended up in the emergency room, and the tough guys are banned from ever coming back." 

Dean rolled his eyes and sat on one of the branches, legs dangling. "Okay, mom, I'll be careful." 

She scowled at him, then sighed. "Look, Dean. I just think you should be careful, okay? You're my friend, and I don't want you to get hurt." She brushed a strand of hair that had escaped her pony tail from her face. "Especially with the way you look at Cas." 

Dean paid attention then, looking confused. "Cas? You mean Castiel? I haven't seen him." 

It was Charlie's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh, please, I saw you two chatting yesterday at breakfast. I know that look. You've   
got a crush on him." 

"Charlie, I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven't seen Castiel here yet."

"Of course you have. Dark hair, pretty blue eyes, wears pastel shorts and cute dresses." 

All of a sudden, Dean's face drained of color. The blue dress. The headband. The purple shorts. The flat chest. The girl that he'd been fantasizing over was a boy. The girl was Castiel. Bobby's son. "Oh, shit, you're right." 

Charlie burst into laughter, forgetting her point with Crowley. "Oh my god, Dean. You thought Castiel was a girl, didn't you?" Dean's cheeks went red with embarrassment. 

"Shut up." 

Charlie didn't stop cackling until Dean threw peaches at her. 

~~ 

Dean was invited to go out again that night, but he'd turned them down, promising to come the next night. Sitting in his room alone, however, wasn't appealing ten minutes after Benny had left. He craved the feeling he'd had the previous night of being in the crowd. So he got up, and left his room. He passed the people playing cards, but not without a couple people asking him to play. Crowley was nowhere to be seen. 

The air was cooler outside than it had been inside, and smelled sweeter with the peaches. Dean breathed easier and decided to go for a walk rather than head for the fire to see his friends. He needed a few moments to be by himself and think before he went back to the crowd. There weren't very many people in the orchard, and Dean was glad. He found a couple groups smoking cigarettes and something that smelled kind of funny, but Dean walked by without even looking at them. 

Underneath trees here and there, couples were making out, but Dean didn't pay attention to them, either. The air helped clear most of his thoughts, but the ones that remained were of Castiel. Boy or girl, he couldn't deny that Castiel was beautiful. He looked gorgeous in his dresses, and Dean wanted to see more of it. 

Dean thought he was hallucinating when he saw Castiel weaving between the trees, wearing a gorgeous pink dress. Dean stopped to stare at him, then realized someone was following the other boy, grabbing on his arm and trying to turn him around. Dean recognized him when the moonlight hit his face, feeling jealousy swirl in his chest when he realized it was Crowley. He had no right to feel jealous, but from what he heard about Crowley, Castiel could do better. 

Crowley tugged Castiel backwards, nearly knocking him off his feet, and pulled him to his chest in an unwanted embrace. Dean thought he was probably talking, but he was too far away to hear. Castiel struggled against him, fists pounding on Crowley's chest. Crowley just laughed and tried to dip him to kiss him. Dean cringed, then started towards them. Castiel managed to shove away and went falling backwards, directly into Dean's arms. Dean caught him in surprise. 

"Oh!" 

"Are you alright?" Dean blurted, helping Castiel get steady on his feet. The other boy looked a little flustered, but Dean didn't know whether it was because of what he'd done, or what Crowley had done to him. Crowley grinned at them. 

"I'll see you later, Cassie," he teased, then dashed away from them. Dean wanted to follow him with fists swinging, but he stayed where he was. He didn't want Castiel to have the wrong impression about him. 

"Thank you, Dean." 

Castiel's eyes were bright with the moonlight, and Dean's breath left his chest just staring at him. Castiel's hair was shaggy and messy atop his head, and Dean had never seen anyone so beautiful before. 

"You're more than welcome. Sorry he was harassing you like that." He realized that he was still touching Castiel, and he blushed and dropped his hands so Castiel wouldn't be uncomfortable. The cross dressing boy looked shy again. 

"It's alright. I had a knight in shining armor to rescue me." Dean could feel his cheeks warm again, not knowing how to really reply to that. It didn't seem like Castiel wanted an answer, though, because he just smiled at Dean and leaned up to kiss Dean's cheek, his pink, plump lips making Dean's stomach and legs feel like jelly. "Thank you, Dean." Then he turned and went off again, in the opposite direction Dean had come and Crowley had gone. Dean watched him go until the pink melted into the background and Dean could no longer see his outline. 

His hand came up to his cheek, touching the exact spot where Castiel had kissed him. The boy that he was developing a crush on had kissed his cheek. Dean couldn't help a smile from crossing his face as he did a small dance alone there in the dark. Perhaps he had a chance with the other boy. A chance was the most that Dean could dare to hope for. 

Beaming from ear to ear, Dean headed back to the campfire to find Balthazar and Benny, not even minding that they would probably tease him for the smile on his face the same way Dean had teased Benny the night before.


End file.
